The present disclosure relates to a rotary compressor.
In general, a compressor is a machine that receives power from a power generating device such as an electric motor and a turbine and increases pressure by compressing air, refrigerant or various other operating gases, and has been widely used in home appliances such as a refrigerator and an air conditioner or throughout the industry.
Such a rotary compressor may be roughly classified into a reciprocating compressor, a rotary compressor and a scroll compressor.
The reciprocating compressor is a compressor in which a compression space through operating gas is sucked and discharged is defined between a piston and a cylinder and the piston linearly reciprocates inside the cylinder to compress refrigerant.
The rotary compressor is a compressor in which a compression space through which operating gas is sucked and discharged is defined between an eccentrically rotated roller and a cylinder and the roller is eccentrically rotated along an inner wall of the cylinder to compress refrigerant.
The scroll compressor is a compressor in which a compression space through which operating gas is sucked and discharged is defined between an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll and the orbiting scroll is rotated along the fixed scroll to compress refrigerant.
Meanwhile, a discharge device for a rotary twin compressor is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2005-0062995 (2005 Jun. 28) which is the prior art.
The twin compressor disclosed in the prior art includes an airtight container, a compression mechanism unit and a motor mechanism unit.
The compression mechanism unit includes an upper bearing, a first cylinder, a second cylinder, a lower bearing and a middle plate.
Further, a first silencer configured to reduce discharge noise is mounted to an upper portion of the upper bearing and a second silencer configured to reduce the discharge noise is mounted to a lower portion of the lower bearing.
However, the twin compressor according to the prior art has a disadvantage in that because a silencer is mounted to each bearing, noise at some frequencies may be reduced but noise at various frequencies, which is generated by the compressor, may not be reduced.